


Holding Contest at the Eerie Boar

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After photo shooting, Hugh wants to have sex with Ian, and Ian takes him to a pub called the Eerie Boar. At that place, they meet Archie, a friendly bar man, and two university guys called Simon and Charlie, who claim that the table Hugh and Charlie had taken is actually theirs. Simon then challenges Hugh and Ian to a holding contest. Let's see who is the winner. (My version of the task of Erymanthian Boar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Too bad Mike couldn’t come with us!” Hugh sighed and patted Ian’s shoulder. Ian beamed and looked at Hugh as if Hugh were a beautiful Greek statue and he were stunned by it. Ian liked Hugh so much, while Hugh just wanted to try having sex with Ian. It had been a very long time since his last gay sex. Mostly he did please a great deal of female managers and executives. 

“That’s what we want. I mean, that’s what Harry and I wanted.”

“So you two hate him?”

“He did make Harry wet himself for the executives’ photo shoot last month. Harry told me to take revenge for him.”

“You did it very well. Such a sight!”

“I know. Uhhh. Hugh,… are you going to be busy this evening? I mean, you haven’t tried one of the best food around here, and I just want to show you around, I mean, if you want to..”

“OK. I’m freeeeee. More than free, even. Please guide me.” Hugh shut down his computer and carried his bag. “I’m ready, though I think I need to pee again.” Hugh smiled. He knew it was a mild call from his sore bladder, holding hot piss for five hours for the first time, yet the phrase “need to pee” might arouse Ian, with whom he really wanted to have sex. 

“It’s not far from here. Could you wait?” Ian smiled. 

“Sure. It’s not that urgent, though,” Hugh said, touching his crotch a bit. As he expected, Ian seemed really interested. 

“Let me change my clothes first. My trousers are all wet.” Ian ran back to fetch a pair of white chinos for photo shooting. Hugh could notice Ian’s beautiful bulge. He’s sure he could fuck Ian tonight. Today was Friday. He was sure he could fuck Ian more than once tonight. 

Ian came back with a slightly tighter trousers and Hugh could see Ian could not hide his erection anymore. Ian used his briefcase to hide it, but Hugh had already seen them. 

“OK. Let’s go!”

Ian talked to some of the colleagues Hugh did not know before walking out of the company building. He led Hugh two hundred metres on the left of the company building. Hugh could sense a bit stronger need to relieve himself, yet he was not in agony.

“May I ask you something, Ian?”

“Sure!”

“The first day I worked here. I found that you and Harry were always desperate to pee. I mean, like, whenever I meet you, or Harry in the men’s room, you are moaning, pissing gallons. Sometimes, Ian, you did wet yourself. Why did you do that?”

“OK,” Ian was silent for a bit and led him across the street, “Harry told me to tell you whenever you asked. So it’s OK to tell. I hope you don’t hate us”

“I won’t, seriously. Zoa is great. You all are great friends and colleagues.” Hugh smiled.

“OK. Well, Harry, Max, and I are friends from uni. Oh you don’t know Max, right? Max is one of the managers. He is now working with your friend, Dan. “

“Aha, Dan is my friend from uni too.” Hugh now started to wonder where the restaurant was. The need got a bit more urgent. “What is the name of the place we are going, Ian?”

“The Eerie Boar, in an alley a hundred metre from here,” Ian answered and continued, “Well three of us are friends … with benefit. We are gays and we did had sex sometimes since uni. One day, Max found out that Harry was really into pee desperation. Harry downloaded a lot of videos of man pissing, wetting, drinking piss, as well as gay sex act.”

“You mean he enjoyed wetting himself, or enjoyed holding it?”

“He enjoyed holding as well as seeing others holding it. After we both knew what Harry liked, we just wanted to entertain him. You know, Harry was like a magnet. He brought me and Max together. So when we knew that and found him depressed because of his test result that day, we made a holding competition that night. What happened was Harry was so excited that after the competition had ended, with me letting loose in my trousers, Harry pissing out of the balcony, and Max, the winner, taking hold of the toilet and pissing into eternity. We did enjoy ourselves so much, and our sex that night was perfect.”

“So you all play this kind of game every day?” Hugh followed Ian into the alley. Talking about desperation and pissing made him a bit more desperate, though not as much as the last time. 

“Yeah. Something like that. But we hadn’t have much time to have sex together though. I mean, like on the day you went for an interview, Harry needed sex and asked me to hold it for him from eleven. The way he walked into his office that day aroused me. I knew he had been holding a lot, and I showed him how desperate I was. He smiled. And after we pissed a gallon , we did have sex that night. You know why was it that day?”

“Why? Umm Are we there yet?”

“It’s on your right, Hugh, but please let me finish my story first,” Ian held Hugh’s muscular arm. Hugh was getting desperate, and yet just wanted to know more.

“Aha.”

“It was because you and Dan were going for an interview that day. Max was really into Dan, while Harry and me was so into you! Three of us were so excited and couldn’t wait to meet you and Dan. And on that day, luckily, you had a sore throat, so Harry told me to feed you with a lot of water. We just wanted to see you hold it. You were so sexy.”  
“I’m holding it now,” Hugh laughed, and looked for a men’s room in a dim, crowded pub.

“I’m sorry for this, but I hope you might enjoy it too. If you do, we , including Max, are so happy to have you here. ”

“Sure. I did. A bit embarrassed though on the day I pissed myself in Harry’s office. This peeing thing is quite new to me, but I have to admit I am attracted to you and Harry so much.”

“Great! Let’s meet Archie first. He’s my favorite barman. Oh, sorry, are you desperate now?”

“Quite desperate. I hope the talk with Archie won’t be long.”

“Sure. We had to meet him to order our food and drinks anyway, so let’s meet him. “ Ian could not resist looking at Hugh’s bulge. Hugh was now grabbing his crotch, hoping not to leak in his underwear once more.

They met Archie, a 40-year-old bearded man, at the counter. Archie was handsome and daddy-like. He could recognise Ian as soon as he saw him. 

“Hey, Ian. Bringing a new hot guy with you, today, Huh?”

“Ahh. Right. My new colleague, Hugh.”

“Hi,” Hugh spoke as shortly as possible. The sore bladder was now very full and could not stretch that much.

“Hi, Hugh, I’m Archie. Nice to meet you around here. Hope you like our food. Today we have special steak and some Thai food, Pad Thai. I know you have heard about that.”

“Let me have that special steak for today and Guinness for me, as usual.” Ian smiled.

“Sure, what about you, Hugh? Have a look at our menu first!” Archie handed him a menu, which Hugh didn’t care to look at. 

“I’m OK. I’ll have what Ian has ordered. Could you tell me where the men’s room is?”

“Sure, on the left. It could be a bit crowded today. Oh, Ian, you got our last vacant table at the corner. Have a seat.”

Hugh just wanted to run to the bathroom, but the pub was crowded. He had to walk very fast to the men’s room instead. His cock was leaking. 

There was a trough metal urinal inside, with three men pissing heavily. Hugh crossed his legs and grabbed his crotch. He moaned softly. Fortunately, a man left the trough with a sigh of relief. He sprinted there, unzipped, and pissed a torrent. It was not as much as he did before he left his company, and yet it was one of the most beautiful relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holding contest starts as a challenge from two university students named Simon and Charlie. Archie is more than happy to be the judge.

Hugh came back from the men’s room in a very happy mood. He found Ian sitting there waiting in a dim corner with two pints of Guinness. Hugh leaned over the table and kissed Ian very hard. What Hugh felt was Ian’s wet tongue touching his oral cavity. Hugh had never enjoyed kissing as much. He always took the role of a good kisser, as all women had praised him, but now, if Ian were as straight as a ruler, Hugh might have found somebody to beat him. He had never felt so weak and so aroused. When they stopped kissing, Hugh knew Ian wanted more by looking at Ian’s facial expression. Ian blushed like a girl, and this made Hugh very hard. He just didn’t want this awkward silence to happen so he just started toasting,

“Cheers!”

“I’ve never thought to have met such a hot guy!” Ian confessed, “I thought Harry was the best, but then we, I mean three of us, found you and Dan. Max is really into both of you, but Harry and I prefer you to Dan. You are so hot!”

“Thank you!” The food was served, while the beer ran out. So they asked for another pint each. 

“I have heard you had sex with many sexy women.” Ian said. “Woah, too much pepper in here, but I like it.” Ian drank some more beer. Hugh ogled at Ian, imagining Ian’s desperation again.

“and some men too,” Hugh said, “but I have never had so much fun as being with you.”

“I just can’t wait. Let’s have fun tonight!” Ian smiled.

They both finished their meal, but just wanted to have a drink or two more. Both knew what each other wanted to see. Hugh had never been turned on by desperation, but he was into it as soon as he met the extreme case of pee desperation, like the one in the photo shooting room, where three men held their hot piss for dear life. Ian wanted to see Hugh’s writhing and pissing as well. 

They were going to start their third beer, when they heard a brawl in the Eerie Boar. Archie was yelling at two lads, who seemed to be university students. 

“I’ve told you. If there is no reservation, you cannot claim any table here. If you want to sit and eat here, just take that table over there.”

“But that’s our favorite table! That’s the table for our team!” One of the lads pointed at the table Hugh and Ian sat. The lad walked to the table, and told them, “It’s our sacred place! Get away, you two!”

“Hey, it’s OK. We can sit together. The table is big enough for four.”

“No. It’s the sacred place for us. We are going to have another two friends coming along. So, just finish your drink and get away from here!”

The other lad came up to the yelling lad, whispering something. The latter smiled, and let his friend speak.

“OK, we are going to sit with you, but let’s do some challenge. Let’s do a holding contest. If one of you wet yourself first or run to the bathroom first, just leave the table to us. If we lost, you got the table.”

“Well...,” Ian said, “actually we are l…”

“Challenge accepted!” Hugh smiled and winked at Ian. Ian smiled back. They both knew they were ready for this, especially Ian, who had practiced a great deal.

“You are not to wet your trousers in my pub!” Archie arrived at the scene, “If any of you did it, you have to pay for the cleaning!”

Archie seemed to be moody, but actually he had fun. He changed the black wooden table where Ian and Hugh sat, to a transparent, plastic one. 

“Now you can see who pisses himself first!” Archie was enjoying it. Hugh knew this from Archie’s enlarging bulge.

“Have you had any beer?” One of them asked Ian.

“We both had two pints.”

“Same here!” A lad smiled, “Let’s have the third together!”

Archie was ready for them. Now all of them drank their third pint. 

“I’m Simon, and this is Charlie.”

“Ian and Hugh”

“Do you need to pee now?” Simon asked Ian, who appeared uncomfortable.

“A bit. But not that much,” Ian smiled, “And you?”

“I’m totally fine with it!”

Archie turned up again with a jug of cold water and four empty glasses. 

“I just don’t want you to get drunk like a dog, so you should drink some water instead. Let me pour it for you.” Archie smirked. Ian had never seen Archie smirk like this before.  
Archie poured the transparent water slowly, and Charlie started to grimace. Charlie crossed his legs and almost couldn’t bear the sound of the pouring water. His face showed extreme desperation.

“Ooh, Simon, I really gotta go!”

“Was it you who told me to start this contest? Hold it!”

Archie finished pouring water for all the four lads and observed, saying, “drink it, lads!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the original Hercules story, Hercules will have a brawl with two centaurs. In this case, Hugh Cullen and Ian Guildford is going to have a holding contest with two university lads. You will know now who is going to lose.

They obeyed. Ian and Hugh drank up quickly and looked at their contestants. Ian’s bladder kept nagging him, but he ignored it. He knew well that he could hold it longer than this. It had just started. He grabbed his crotch a bit, but still looked normal. Ian looked at Hugh. Hugh crossed his legs and sweated at his forehead. Hugh surely needs to pee quite a bit stronger than him, yet Hugh appeared fine. So Ian looked at Charlie and seemed to see through the veneer of Charlie’s desperation. Charlie was faking it. Charlie was not really desperate. Ian knew he just wanted to lure them into believing that the contest was to end soon. He winced too much and moaned too much. Charlie didn’t shudder. To Ian, Simon was the worst. Simon couldn’t sit still and tried not to cross his legs to show that he could hold all the liquid well, but he couldn’t resist it and sneakily grabbed his crotch by tugging his hands into his trouser pocket. 

“Hey, so you are from a football team?” Ian started a conversation, shifting a bit in his seat. He was fine. He was OK.

“Right. From the Uni around here. We always hang out here, and got lots of memory with this table.” Charlie replied without showing any agony from a full bladder. Then, Charlie was getting desperate for real, and grabbed his crotch for the first time. “So Simon was ….”

“Hey stop distracting from our holding, Charlie! Let’s do this.” Simon shouted, “Search for a video not longer than five minutes that might make the other team pee. But there must be no pissing in the video!”

“Hey, Simon” Charlie said, “Just do it as we do. No crotch grabbing. No leg crossing for five minutes something like that first.”

“OK, fine, I’m OK with Charlie,” Hugh accepted the challenge, “but who will do it first?”

“I have four cards for you here,” Archie turned up again with a card, “who got a King will be able to choose whether they will do it first, or the other team will. “

It turned out that Ian got the King card. Ian was too kind, and looked at Hugh who seemed to still control his situation well, then said,  
“We’ll do it first.” Hugh looked worried, but agreed. 

Simon smirked, while Archie started his stop watch. “Start now!”

Ian sat still, with his hands upon the table. He was quite good. He danced a bit, but he was still OK. He could sense the fullness, but this was pretty normal for him.

Hugh did the same, but felt worse. He just wanted to grab his crotch as soon as Archie told him to start. The hot piss could slip out of his urethra soon, but no one would notice that. It must not wet the outside of his trousers. He tapped his fingers on the table and couldn’t help moaning in desperation, “Ooh!” before sighing very loud. The beer was getting through his vein into his main vein now. He needed to drain it soon. Oh God! He tapped his fingers again and looked at Ian, who appeared fine, with a bit of shifting from foot to foot. He might ruin it all, but this was intensely erotic. Two young lads came in just to be desperate in front of him. He knew that Simon was going to soil his trousers soon. Simon appeared to be in the worse station than he did. Hugh tried to distract himself and looked around. People still walked into the pub chitchatting. Hugh couldn’t resist looking at the men’s room, the place he really desired now. He saw a lot of people getting into it, and was quite sure there was a queue inside.  
“Five minutes passed,” Archie announced, “your turn now, boys”

Hugh suddenly moved his hands to his groin again. He thought his pipe was going to leak as soon as Archie announced it. Hugh crossed his legs, and saw Ian doing the same. Ian looked like a timid, shy, and feminine man, but had a bladder of a balloon. Ian was sweating a bit now, but looked fine.

Simon smiled, but Hugh could see he was very desperate. Simon clenched his hands very tightly, and a large drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He stampeded very loud and sighed audibly. “Oh crap!” Simon cried! Hugh found Simon’s desperation erotic and, with that, his penis got erect. Charlie’s desperation aroused him as well but not as much. He was sure that Charlie was the real guy, who tried to fake desperation but actually could as much as Ian.

“Five minutes passed,” Archie announced, “you’ve got a bladder of steel, lads.” Hugh could see that Archie got a dick of steel too, visibly in his tight trousers.

“OK. Let’s share a video! I’ll start first.” Simon was ready with his phone. He tried to let Charlie choose, but Charlie never seemed to care. So Simon chose the collection of flowing water. A four-minute clip contained a beautiful footage of waterfalls, lakes, and rainfall. 

Hugh and Ian watched the video. This made a great effect on Hugh, who kept moaning when the footage of Niagara fall appeared. He crossed his legs and moaned. Hugh was afraid of losing it, and looked worriedly at Ian, who just didn’t care whether they won or lost.

Finally the clip ended, Ian was ready to choose a video for them. Hugh helped him and then they let both lads saw the video they have chosen.

It was a video of a man driving into a city and suddenly needed to pee. He kept talking about general things, but when a minute had passed he kept saying he needed to piss very badly. He used one of his hand to grab his crotch and couldn’t stop moaning in desperation. He finally drove into a gas station where there was a very long queue for both restrooms. He moaned again and kept complaining how bad he really needed to go, and how many drinks he had drunk.

“I said no pissing, OH CRAP!” Simon crossed his legs again. His face expressed great agony. 

“No pissing. Watch till the end. There is no pissing.” Ian was right. No pissing at all, only pure and severe pee desperation. It ended with the man queuing while moaning very madly.

“Oh Crap!” This was too much for Simon. The dam had burst and hot piss ran through his cock to the floor. “Fuck. Fuck. Oh Fuck! We lost. You did it. Now just let me piss!”   
Simon ran to the bathroom and found a long queue. “Fuck! I need a piss!” He was holding it again, but to no avail, the piss was flowing out of his cock, and he was standing in the puddle. The stream never seemed to stop. Charlie sat there laughing at the scene.

“So you wanted your friend to piss his pants?” Hugh wondered.

“Sure!” Charlie laughed, “That’s why I suggested the contest. Your bladders are so large, especially yours, Ian!”

“Oh thanks! I think we have to look for somewhere else to piss. Too many people here. Ooh!” Ian grabbed his crotch once more, while Hugh was quite sure he had let out a spurt in his brief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh, Ian, and Charlie are heading to the public men's room to release their hot piss. The enjoyment is never-ending.

“Oh thanks! I think we have to look for somewhere else to piss. Too many people here. Ooh!” Ian grabbed his crotch once more, while Hugh was quite sure he had let out a spurt in his brief.

“I’ll bring you there!” Charlie led them to a public toilet nearby, but it had a queue too! Luckily, it was a bit shorter than the one in the Eerie Boar.  
“For God’s sake!” Charlie was grabbing his crotch as well, “I know you could wait, Ian, but what about you, Hugh?”

“I …I think I could.” Hugh replied.

Three of them joined the queue. Hugh was dancing now. “God!” He was leaking into his trousers. The hot wet piss was running into his trousers. He grabbed his wet crotch again, and looked at the pissers at the urinal in front of him, who pissed into eternity. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” One of them sighed. Hugh crossed his legs once more. He just wanted to wet his trousers right now, but wanted to show Ian that he could hold it still. So he just waited. 

Finally one of the urinal was vacant. Hugh rushed in, unzipped his trousers very forcefully as if he was going to tear it off. The brief was damp, yet he still had a lot to release. The strong, hot piss rushed out in projectile, hitting the urinal wall very forcefully. He moaned very loud as if he were there alone. The relief was heavenly and made him almost as drunk as drinking. 

He looked around, still pumping a lot of piss from his huge dick, and found that Ian and Charlie were now peeing next to him Ian’s moan was never loud, but very erotic, as if he were having an orgasm. Charlie’s was also sexy, but not as much as Ian. 

Hugh’s piss slowed down to a trickle, and he sighed again. 

“Thank you, Charlie,” he said, “we really enjoyed it!”

“I really did! Ahhhhh,” Charlie smiled, “I haven’t held my piss for a very long time, so I haven’t had such a best piss like this! Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Hugh and Charlie finally finished pissing, and shook their cock. Hugh could see that after Charlie had zipped up, he had noticed that Charlie’s cock was as hard as steel; its outline was obvious in his grey trousers.

“You’re sexy,” Hugh smiled, while Charlie gave him a name card.

“I just want to meet you two again.”

“Not tonight.” Ian moved beside Hugh and clasped Hugh’s hand very tightly.

Charlie said goodbye and walked back to the Eerie Boar.

“I’m sorry, Ian.”

“It’s OK. He must be a good fuck. But tonight I just want to have you alone.”

“OK, I just can’t wait!” Hugh kissed Ian again, and was ready to unzip Ian’s trouser to knead upon Ian’s meat. Ian’s face showed great ecstasy.

“Ahhh. Hugh. Stop. Let’s go to my flat!”

\----------------------------------------  
Hugh and Ian took a journey for about 40 minutes to reach Ian’s flat. Ian opened the door and kissed Hugh madly. Hugh was enjoying it deeply and started to unbutton Ian’s shirt. Then, he said,

“I just need to pee again.”

Ian ran to the bathroom and peed first. The sound of the stream made Hugh desperate again. 

“Let me pee first,” Ian ordered and laughed. The pee was short. Hugh was ready to release it into the toilet, and he wetted all the way to the bathroom. Hugh sighed while releasing another set of hot urine hitting the toilet. The relief was great, Ian just then knelt in front of him and licked his cock deliciously. The relief from the piss added with the excitement from this oral sex made him gasp aloud. Hugh was going to come when Ian stopped immediately. Hugh was mad and just really wanted to play with Ian’s body right now.   
Ian was professional, and Hugh was just wanted to show his sexual prowess as well. So he just started to lick Ian’s erect nipple. Ian cried out loud in ecstasy. Ian was never disappointed when he hoped that Hugh was a sex god. He was. Ian just wanted Hugh to fuck his ass right now, but Hugh wouldn’t stop licking. The licking was great. Now Hugh was unpacking him and his cock slid into Hugh’s warm mouth. Ian just wanted to come and Hugh left him. Hugh licked his bottom and Ian moaned again. This time Hugh slowly thrust his hard, huge dick into his ass. Ian cried out in pain and ecstasy. Hugh was moaning as well since he had never found an ass so tight. They were both having a great time.

“Hugh, more, Hugh!”

“You’re so fucking tight, Ian!”

“Ahhh, more please.”

“God!”

“Ahhh Ahh ahhh”

It took a time for almost thirty minutes of happiness that Hugh finally released his semen into Ian, then Hugh was quickly rubbing Ian’s hard cock. Ian moaned out loud when his cock spurted white hot juice. 

They kissed again, then rushed to the toilet together. Ian’s cock was spurting on the floor, while Hugh’s was aiming into the toilet. They laughed when they peed at the same time. Hugh hugged Ian very tight, before licking Ian’s earlobe. This, incredibly, made Ian’s cock hard again.   
Their ecstasy was never-ending tonight.


End file.
